The present invention provides a container having a base and a lid, the base and lid together defining an internal compartment when the lid is in a closed position, and a tray located within the internal compartment. The tray is slidingly attached to the container by attachment means, which may for example be a pair of slides, such that the tray is free to slide in at least one substantially lateral direction in relation to the container when the lid is in an open position.